Titanite Scale
Titanite Scales are upgrade materials in Dark Souls III. __TOC__ Usage Used to reinforce special weapons up to +4. These include all soul-transposed weapons, as well as several otherwise unique weapons. Reinforcement initially costs only a single Titanite Scale, but doubles in cost for each subsequent level, requiring 8 Titanite Scales to upgrade to +4, and finally a Titanite Slab to upgrade to +5. Fully reinforcing such a weapon requires the use of 15 Titanite Scales and one Titanite Slab. Each level of reinforcement is equal to 2 levels for a weapon upgraded through regular Titanite. Availability *Cemetery of Ash **×1 is dropped by the Ravenous Crystal Lizard found near the beginning of the level. *Firelink Shrine **×3 are sold by Greirat for 16,000 souls each if he survives his pillaging journey through Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. If he dies by any means after pillaging the Undead Settlement, his ashes can be given to the Shrine Handmaid, which will add the three Scales to her stock of wares. **x1 is sold by the Shrine Handmaid for 20,000 souls once she has been given the Captain's Ashes. ***The Shrine Handmaid's stock is upgraded to infinite for the same price, once she has been given the Dragon Chaser's Ashes. **×4 can be obtained by trading with the Nestling, one of each trade per game cycle: ***×1 can be obtained by trading the Blacksmith Hammer. ***×3 can be obtained by trading the Avelyn. *Cathedral of the Deep **×1 is dropped by a Ravenous Crystal Lizard. From the Cleansing Chapel, head toward the cemetery but turn right before reaching the obelisk with four praying Devouts, and follow the narrow path that leads to the chapel's annex. Make way to dry land once more and the lizard can be found sleeping right before reaching a window that leads back into the chapel. *Farron Keep **×2 are dropped by a Ravenous Crystal Lizard. From the Farron Keep Perimeter bonfire, head toward the shortcut that leads back to the swamp in the Road of Sacrifices. The lizard can be found sleeping right before it. *Smouldering Lake **1x is found on a corpse on the lowermost level, guarded by multiple Basilisks. *Irithyll of the Boreal Valley **×1 is found on a corpse. From the Pontiff Sulyvahn bonfire, head upstairs of the building past the big courtyard with many dead Giants Slaves; the body is on the back, near a ledge. *Irithyll Dungeon **×1 is dropped by the Crystal Lizard found on the lower corridor of the east wing, in front of a couple of cells with Wretches inside. **×2 are dropped by the Mimic found in the second cell block, in the area patrolled by several Jailers. *Lothric Castle **x1 is found in a chest after defeating the Boreal Outrider Knight in the room under the left-side Lothric Wyvern. **x3 are dropped a Mimic on the highest floor of the building under the right-side Lothric Wyvern. **x1 is found on a corpse on the balcony just past the above Mimic, guarded by two Hollow Assassins. **x1 is found by navigating opposite to the Pus of Man which controls the right-side Lothric Wyvern, under the Wyvern's claw. **x3 are found in a chest opposite the Sunlight Altar. *Grand Archives **x8 are found on individual corpses throughout the area. ***One is found on a rolling ladder to the left of the first wax pool on the second floor. ***One is guarded by a Grand Archives Scholar inside the dark room after the first wax pool. ***One is on top of a bookshelf immediately upon reaching the third floor. It can be reached by navigating up several staircases and dropping down to it. ***One is in a corner guarded by a Grand Archives Scholar, on the path to the illusory wall before the Boreal Outrider Knight. ***One is to the right of the illusory wall before the Boreal Outrider Knight, next to a ladder which leads down to the third floor. ***x3 are found on a corpse on the rooftops, next to where Greirat's Ashes can be looted from his corpse. **x2 are dropped by a Crystal Lizard on the second floor. To reach it, drop down through a broken guardrail on the wooden bridge where the Crystal Sage warps to on the third floor. **x3 are found inside a chest on the fifth floor, near the stairs guarded by Grand Archives Scholars. *Consumed King's Garden **x1 is found in the area with Thralls and Lothric Priests, leading to the shortcut back to the start of the area. **x2 are found inside chests in the area after defeating Oceiros, the Consumed King, and before entering the Untended Graves. *Untended Graves **×4 are dropped by a pair of Ravenous Crystal Lizards, two Scales each, in the same area where the first Ravenous Crystal Lizard was encountered in the Cemetery of Ash. *Archdragon Peak **x3 are found on corpses in the balcony areas within the Dragon-Kin Mausoleum. **x3 are found in a chest before fighting the second Ancient Wyvern. **×3 are dropped by the second Ancient Wyvern. **Dropped by Rock Lizards. *The Dreg Heap **Dropped by Harald Legion Knights. **After falling into the remnants of the Grand Archives, turn around and one will be on a corpse behind the landing point. **In the Earthen Peak area, there is a collapsed tower above and to the right of the covered path that leads from the second Angel's patrol into the swamp. A Titanite Scale can be found on a corpse inside. *The Ringed City **Dropped by Ringed Knights. **Dropped by Harald Legion Knights. **Upon being transported to the Ringed City after defeating the Demon Prince, turn around and loot the nearby corpse. **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard in the ruins to the right of the graveyard archer gauntlet. **Two can be found on corpses in the immediate area where the Iron Dragonslayer is fought in the Ringed City Streets. **Before crossing the bridge into the mountain pass guarded by Darkeater Midir, turn right to find a path that leads below the stone bridge. A Titanite Scale can be found at the turnaround point, guarded by a Ringed Knight waiting in ambush. **When entering the first cave to take cover from Midir's fire strafe at the mountain pass, two can be found on a corpse at the back of the cave, overlooking the chasm. **After dropping down to the lower level of the mountain pass, two can be found on a nearby corpse. **One is dropped by a Crystal Lizard in the Shared Grave area, on the other side of the collapsing stairs trap. **One is found on a corpse on the stone bridge where Midir attacks the player for the final time. **Two are dropped by another Crystal Lizard that is encountered on the stairs leading up to the statue of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder and the Furtive Pygmy. Category:Dark Souls III: Upgrade Materials